Golden Sun: Songs of a Diary
by Princess Viv
Summary: AU Mud, Flame and Windshipping. Mia moves to a new school, only to fall for bad boy Isaac, who returns the affection, but will he realise how important Mia is to him compared to his bad reputation in time? Story content may be changed.
1. Dear Diary

_Princess Viv: Well, I got inspiration from my friend's Britney Spears CDs... So... don't hate me for just doing Britney songs. Please read it for the content, not the songs. I just liked the words. Every chapter has a different song. Only the last chapter contains a different song (Evanescence – My Immortal)._

_Aqua: I don't like the ending..._

_Princess Viv: Well, keep quiet about it. I don't want anyone to know yet._

_Aqua: Okay..._

****

**_Full summary_**_: An AU (alternative universe) fic about Mudshipping. Set in our generation, and told by Mia's diary and third person narration. Mia is a girl just moved to Isaac and the others' school. She is rich, pretty and has everything. Isaac, on the other hand, is with the gang of bad guys, tough and rough. Mia wants to be with Isaac, and he wants to be with her, but will Isaac realise how important Mia is to him compared to his bad reputation in time?_

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun._**

_Princess Viv: Each chapter is named after the song in the chapter. And all the characters are sixteen years old._

_

* * *

_

**Golden Sun: Songs of a Diary**

**Chapter 1: Dear Dairy**

Sixteen-year-old Mia (forget about surnames) sat in her new room, writing her diary that she wrote in every week. She was wearing her new school uniform, and had a Britney Spears CD in her CD player. She hummed softly to the tune.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I moved to my new school. I made new friends. And also...saw this cute guy. He had blonde hair that looked golden...large, lavender eyes...tall..._

******Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away  
  
**

_Flashback..._

Mia sat with her new friend, Sheba, who introduced her to her friends, Ivan, Garet and Piers in the dining hall, chatting.

"So Mia, tell me more about you." Piers asked the newcomer. He seemed interested.

"Well, my dad is the successful boss of Vale Enterprises. My mum is a doctor." Mia smiled, though her eyes contained a haunted look. "I moved here...last week."

Suddenly, the doors opened and a group of eight people walked in. Mia turned to see what all the commotion about, when she saw him.

**Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way**

He had golden hair and lavender eyes; a muscular build and tall. Mia's heart skipped a beat.

"Sheba, who are they?" Mia asked her quietly.

"They're The Devils." Sheba replied darkly.

Mia scanned them again. The golden haired boy was leading the group, two girls on either side of him. One had long, auburn hair and maroon eyes, whilst the other had short, red hair and red eyes. Behind them was a long, brown haired guy that looked a lot like the girl with maroon eyes, and beside him was a fiery orange haired guy with red eyes. Following them were three more people. On the far end was a tall, blonde haired woman with red eyes; in the middle was a blue haired boy with red eyes and lastly there was a guy with Mia's aquamarine hair and matching eyes.

"Who's the guy at the front with gold – erm - blonde hair?" Mia asked again.

"He's Isaac." Garet answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Used to be my best friend, but..."

"He's the head of that gang." Ivan stated as Garet stared at his lunch.

**No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary I'll confide in you**

"Why though, why...?" Mia trailed off, her eyes now fixed on Isaac.

"He decided to join The Devils last year." Piers remarked. "Along with Jenna and Felix."

"They are?" Mia asked.

"Jenna is the girl on Isaac's right; she has auburn hair, you see her? And Felix is the guy behind Isaac, next to Agatio with the orange hair. Felix and Jenna are brother and sister. Felix is in the year above." Ivan pointed.

"The girl on Isaac's other side is Karst. Her sister is Menardi, who is the blonde haired woman at the back. Next to Menardi is Saturos, her boyfriend, and the blue guy is Alex. All of them, except Karst, are also in the year above." Garet carried on.

"Mia." Sheba frowned as she watched her new friend stare at Isaac. "Don't fall for him. He will be the death of you." She whispered.

Mia jumped. "Sheba, I won't, I mean---"

"Don't lie to me Mia." Sheba smiled sadly. "But please, heed my warning."

**Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me**

Mia turned back to look at Isaac, who was searching the room. His eyes landed on her. Mia looked away.

Isaac began to walk towards their table, followed by his gang. "So." Isaac drawled as he placed a hand on the table. "You're the new girl."

Mia didn't answer him. She decided to follow Sheba's advice.

"Speak, bitch!" Isaac slammed the table.

Mia still remained silent. She finally realised how horrible he could be.

"Fine. You made me do this." Isaac lifted his hand. Sheba gasped. He swung it towards Mia's cheek, but it was suddenly stopped by another hand. Mia's.

**And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**

"Ah. I see you're not so wimpy after all." Isaac smirked. "Well, I could use a new toy..."

Mia stood up and slapped him right on his cheek, sending him falling towards Felix and Agatio. Sheba, Ivan, Garet and Piers stared.

"So." Isaac regained his posture. "Tough, I like that." Isaac bent his face towards her. "How would you like to be part of my...group?"

Mia stared right into his lavender eyes defiantly, but her heart was on fire. "Never." She spat.

"Fine then." Isaac leered. "But you will be at my knees when you change your mind." He leaned in some more and brushed his lips gently against hers.

**Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him**

**away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say**

No one had seen it, since Mia's long hair was in the way, but as Isaac stepped back, smirking, Mia was pretty shocked. Her heart was beating like crazy. She remained silent.

"I can't believe you're hanging around these losers." Isaac's eyes settled on Garet.

"Hey." Garet stood up. "At least I'm not a bloody traitor!"

Isaac stepped forward in a challenging way before Piers and Ivan grabbed Garet and pulled him down.

"Garet, he isn't worth it." Ivan said through gritted teeth, his eyes on fire and glaring at Isaac.

"Aw. Are you chicken, Garet?" Jenna leaned down and looked him in the eye.

Garet looked at her with hate and...a little compassion. "Bitch."

**Dear diary  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again**

"Let's go." Isaac signalled with his finger, and the group left.

Mia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Mia?" Sheba asked. "You were great back there."

Mia smiled, but inside, she felt terrible for slapping Isaac, and her emotions were on fire from his kiss.

_End of flashback..._

_I can't believe he did that. I know he's...one of them, but I can't help feeling...this...I heeded Sheba's warning...but how do I stop my feelings in my heart?_

_Anyway, I've got to go and have a shower now..._

_Mia_

Mia closed her diary, and leaned back on her chair. She sighed, and placed a finger on her lips, remembering Isaac.

**He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you****think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more**

"What have I got myself into?" Mia spoke out aloud.

* * *

_Princess: Okay...that was the beginning...and I don't like it. I know it will get better...please review. _

**Chapter 2: Toxic**


	2. Toxic

_Princess Viv: BTW people, Black Demon567, CrypticElf, Daidaro and I are co writing a story called Blue Eyes, and is a Mudshipping fic! Very funny! Please read it! Black Demon567 has uploaded the story, so please find his ID and read!!! Damnit, read! And review! My chappie is out on the 27th August 2004!_

_Rocky: Anyway, back to the subject... the story..._

_Princess Viv: Well, I am back again with chapter 2…_

_Aqua: Don't look so down!_

_Princess Viv: Sorry…I'm having a period of "lack of self confidence"…_

_Aqua: Aw…(pats shoulder)_

_Ebony: You'll get over it._

****

**_Black Demon567: _**_Thanks for the colours thing…I didn't have my Golden Sun guide with me at the time…lol. The only colour you told me that I didn't agree with is Isaac's eyes…are they really blue? I thought they looked very very lavender on the picture…oh well. Thanks. BTW, I hate wine too…lol. Alcohol, that kinda stuff, I hate it. Glad you like Isaac's change of character in this story. I'll be waiting for Misfits' next chapter and our first chapter!_

****

**_fan knight: _**_Yes! Mudshipping! Yay! Yes, will be a future Windshipping and Flameshipping._

****

**_Daidaro: _**_Thanks. But that's the point, for Isaac to be…evil. And Garet does like Jenna, but you can't exactly blame him after what she did to him…you'll find that out soon enough. The characters are a little different, but don't worry._

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun…_**_something else to put me down…_

* * *

**Golden Sun: Songs of a Diary**

**Chapter 2: Toxic**

_Flashback…_

Mia wandered around the school grounds. Everyone was in the school. She was alone.

Mia sighed. After a week of being at this school, she had fitted in well. Her friends, Sheba, Ivan, Garet and Piers were supportive. But she felt…in tatters.

**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'**

Suddenly, Mia felt a hand touch her shoulder. She whipped around, surprised, and saw Piers, smiling.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She faced him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just needed some fresh air." Mia replied.

"Okay."

After a while, Piers broke the silence. "It's almost end of lunch time. You'd better get back to the form room soon."

"I know." Mia nodded. "You go ahead. I want to stay here for a bit longer."

"Right." Piers looked doubtful to leave with her, but did so anyway, occasionally glancing behind him.

**There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it**

Five minutes later, Mia felt hands slip around her waist. She jumped. "Piers! I already told you, I---" she turned round to face a smirking Alex. He was part of Isaac's gang, The Devils. "Alex!"

"So…you already know my name." Alex's lips curled even higher.

Mia disgustedly moved from his embrace. "What do you want?"

Alex moved in, and Mia backed away. "I want…you." He whispered.

Mia's eyes widened. "W-w-what do you mean?" she couldn't hide the tremble in her voice.

Alex stepped forward. She stepped back. Slowly, step by step. Then Mia bumped into the wall. Dead end. She groaned inside.

Alex grinned, and placed both hands on either side of the wall and her head, blocking her from running away.

"Leave me alone!" Mia was close to tears.

"Not again!" she thought.

"Aw, come on, I won't hurt you." Alex leaned his face forward, and Mia tried to bend back, but was stopped by the wall.

Suddenly, a sharp, cold and unemotional voice interrupted. "Stop Alex."

**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now**

Alex looked up to see his leader, glaring menacingly at him. "Isaac! Why, hello!" he feigned innocence.

"Step away Alex." Isaac ordered, ignoring Alex's greeting.

**There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it**

Alex didn't argue. He stepped back and went to Isaac. Mia heaved a big sigh of relief inside. Isaac then transferred his gaze to her, his eyes betraying nothing.

"Isaac…" Alex whispered.

"Not now Alex. I will talk to you later. You are excused. Go." Isaac hissed calmly, his lips barely moving.

**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now**

"Yes…sir." Alex was hesitant, then left, looking back at Mia behind Isaac's back and giving her an "I'll be back" kind of look.

When Alex had disappeared into the school, Isaac began to walk towards Mia.

Mia found herself rigid and unable to move. "Oh crap crap crap!" Mia cursed in her head. "Move!"

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

Isaac had already reached her, however, his face just inches away from hers. His cold eyes stared into her clear blue orbs, sucking up everything.

"You okay?" he said at last.

**It's getting late**

**To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me**

Mia nodded mutely, shocked he would even care to ask. A gust of wind blew over them, blowing a few bangs of blue hair into Mia's eyes.

Isaac's face softened, making Mia's heart clinch. "Good." He lifted his hand to Mia's face. She closed her eyes and flinched as his hand made contact with her forehead, thinking he would hurt her, but she opened them again when she realised he was brushing away her stray strands from her face.

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

"Thanks." Mia's voice was a whisper, and was quickly lost. But Isaac heard her. He turned and made to leave, when Mia instinctively grabbed onto his hand to prevent his departure.

**It's getting late**

**To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me**

Isaac turned back again. Mia gazed at him with a mixture of emotions. She had lost the gift of speech. Isaac seemed to understand, and twisted back, facing her once again.

He lifted his hand once more, and Mia didn't flinch this time, but let his hand touch her cheek.

**Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

Isaac's hand found his way to her chin. Slowly, he lifted her face up to look at him. Their eyes locked. Isaac leaned down, took her lips in his, and kissed her gently, not forcefully at all, as Mia had expected. His tenderness surprised her, and she found herself kissing him back.

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

Mia's head felt light and she felt like she was in heaven. She seemed to be on a roller coaster of pleasure.

After a few minutes, they both resurfaced for breath. Isaac gave her one last, meaningful glance and swept away.

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

Mia breathed deeply, and then the shock of what she had just done made her stumble and collapse against the wall.

"What have I done?" Mia let a tear drop fall and land at her feet.

**Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now **

_End of flashback…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I think I saw a different side of Isaac. A very different, gentle and tender side I never knew was there. A side that, I am guessing, not many people have seen._

**With your lovin' now**

_I think that some of the old Isaac that used to be friends with Garet and the others is still alive. But only just. If only I could bring him back…_

_But everything here, it's bringing up my dark past… I wish it wouldn't… come back…_

_Mia_

**I'm ready now**

**__**

* * *

__

_Princess Viv: Um…your thoughts? Please review!_

**Chapter 3: One Kiss From You**


	3. One Kiss From You

_Princess Viv: Well… here's the third chapter. I do know these are desperately short chapters, but, hopefully, it's okay with all you guys…_

****

**_GarettheONE: _**_Okay, skip past the songs, I don't really mind._

**_RabidIsaacfan: _**_Lol, I know, Mudshipping does rule, doesn't it?_

**_wind-adept-aly: _**_Thanks. Isaac is… well… You'll see. And I'm sorry if this is rather modern. Want a change? You can check out my other fic, Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars. Not modern at all, lol._

_GaretFire: Actually, you've gotten the ending completely wrong, lol. But I'm not going to change the summary… I don't feel like it. Sorry._

****

**_Daidairo, lunar, Dark Reaver09:_**_ Thank you._

**_fan knight: _**_(chuckles) Well, here's the update._

**_Black Demon567: _**_I know, sorry about last chapter's comment. You see, I had written that chapter a long time ago, and I hadn't changed the replies, lol. And I know, sorry, these chapters will be pretty short._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or any of these songs._**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Golden Sun: Songs of a Diary**

**Chapter 3: One Kiss From You**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, well…_

_I…_

**

* * *

**

Mia entered the school in the morning, tired and depressed. Her father had given her yet another lecture about how to be a "proper lady" when she was older. And now, she found herself thinking about the incident that had happened the day before. She remembered the touch of his soft lips, and suddenly wanted more.

**I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and… **

Mia wandered round the school in a daze that day. Her new friends were worried about her. She seemed to daydream all the time, and didn't pay attention in her lessons.**  
  
I don't wanna hear that I'm too young  
To know it's love that makes me feel this way  
'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun  
To know it's shining on me every day  
When it's warm outside  
And the look in your eyes  
Is longing to show me the way  
I don't want to wait**

Mia sighed as she walked slowly away from the school at the end of the day, her head still in the clouds. Unknown to her, she was being followed…**  
  
Just one kiss from you, a****nd suddenly I see t****he road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, y****ou give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you**

Taking a trip down memory lane brought tears to Mia's eyes.

_Flashback…_

___Mia was born into an influential, aristocratic family. Her father was, after all, the boss of Vale Enterprises, one of the most successful companies in the world. And her mother was a doctor._

Mia sighed. Her fourteenth birthday was fast approaching, and she wondered what her parents would get her. She was so excited. But her life was to be crushed before her on the same day. That fateful day, Mia awoke to the singing to birds outside her window. She glanced out, seeing the countryside, beautiful and untouched. Jumping up, Mia smiled and quickly ran down the stairs, thrill and exhilaration getting to her. It was only dawn, and she wasn't supposed to be up yet. Her parents weren't expecting her.**  
  
I don't wanna hear m****y time will come  
When it feels like it's already here  
We should learn to w****alk before we run  
But why go anywhere when you're so near  
'Cause when I r****each out to you  
So sad and confused  
And feeling like I could cry  
You dry my eyes**

Mia approached the living room, and heard her parents talking.

"She's fourteen now, Marie, she's old enough. I am seriously thinking about getting her betrothed to that young lad. He is very respectable, and is the son of a powerful business. His family is rich, you know that! I'm sure Mia will love him. And it will benefit me too."

Mia felt a lump rise in her throat as she heard the sickening words. Betrothed? Benefit him? What the hell?

"But Ben, she's so young!"

"Nothing wrong with getting her betrothed early. And she's our only daughter, Marie. We must make good use of her."

The words struck at Mia's open and vulnerable heart. "Make good use of her", her father had said.

"But Ben, you can't! Not to him!" Mia's mother was crying.

Mia felt herself breaking, bit by bit. And all this time, she had thought her father truly loved her.

_End of flashback…_**  
  
Just one kiss from you, a****nd suddenly I see t****he road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, y****ou give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you**

_Flashback…_

___A month after the incident, Mia was betrayed by her supposed best friend. Mia had trusted her, and she had turned her back. _

"Hey, you, rich girl!" a guy called out down the corridor of lockers. Mia ignored him. Everyone was staring now. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yelled again. He began to walk up to Mia. She clutched her books and pretended to be busy with her locker. Now, he was next to her. "You. I heard that your "daddy" is going to betroth you to some other rich guy. Looks like you're not so great after all. You're just his toy. Your life's a complete lie."

Mia turned and faced him, fire burning in her blue eyes. "How does he know?" she thought.

"Don't you dare say that!" she spat. "Get lost."

The boy smirked. "And why would I want to do that?" he grabbed Mia's arm. "Come with me."

Mia was horrified. "Get off me!" she struggled, but he was just stronger.

"Don't resist, you know you can't." He continued to drag her down the corridor. Mia cried out, and called to her friend, but she just stared at her, eyes void of emotion. That was when Mia realised she had betrayed her by telling the whole school her secrets. No one helped the poor girl as she was taken away. Slowly, Mia was pulled into darkness.

_End of flashback…_

__**I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and…  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight  
To last all my life  
On and on and…  
  
**_Flashback…_

__Mia awoke in an uncomfortable bed, and shot up, alarmed. Where was she? She looked at herself. She was completely naked. Suddenly, the night's incidents came rushing back, and tears welled up in her eyes. She noticed him sleeping on the bed, and after grabbing her clothes, she did a runner.

Finally, she broke down when she fell into the arms of her mother.

_End of flashback…_

__**J****ust one kiss from you, a****nd suddenly I see t****he road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, y****ou give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you**

_____Flashback…_

_Mia's life was in tatters. The people in school thought she was a snob, her friends turned away, her parents ruined her life, and she felt so alone. **  
  
**_****Mia was summoned to the living room. Her father and mother were there. "What's the matter?" Mia frowned. The question was more directed at her mother. She had never trusted her father since…

"Mia, we've decided to move house." Mia's father declared.

"Move house?!" Mia was shocked.

"Yes, dear." Mia's mother seemed ready for an onslaught her daughter would do upon her husband. It had happened many times after Mia's fourteenth birthday, and Mia had always been slapped or hurt afterwards for retorting.

But to her surprise, Mia didn't turn rebellious. "Good." Mia muttered.

"Good." Mia's father nodded, echoing her words. "We go next Sunday." Mia's mother sighed.

"Finally," Mia thought, "I can get away from this place. I can run away from my past."

_End of flashback…_

__**  
  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight  
To last all my life **

Suddenly, Mia heard a rustle of leaves. Whipping around, she came face to face with...

"Isaac?"

* * *

_Princess Viv: The extract of this diary will be finished next time. Please review!_

**Chapter 4: You Drive Me (Crazy)**


End file.
